


How Cute

by Obsidian27



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidian27/pseuds/Obsidian27
Summary: 5 times the Hargreeves thought Five and Kenny were dating, plus one time Ben was right.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Kenny (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy/Kenny (Umbrella Academy)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	How Cute

After the whole ‘day that never happened’, the Hargreeves had taken to get therapy. Of course, it doesn’t make much of a difference at first, but they were slowly improving.

Allison was still working on getting to spend time with Claire. She and Patrick were on speaking terms, but Patrick was still wary to stay on the phone for too long. For good reason, Allison knew. But she got to speak to her daughter.

So while that was in progress, she lived vicariously with Five.

Unfortunately for the tiny assassin, some nosy neighbor had noticed the lack of school items and had promptly called the police. Regardless of Five’s pissy attitude, the rest of the family was able to sway the police to their side. Five stayed with them as long as he went to school. Pretty fair trade, right?

Yeah, tell that to Five.

Speeding along; Diego and Klaus were ‘legally’ Five’s fathers. Or Quinn’s fathers, as the papers say.

Five had described school as ‘A prison filled with simpletons and tiny assholes who know nothing about how the real world works.’

‘Good. You’ll fit right in.’ Diego responded. He ducked just in time as one of his knives flew towards him.

The only thing that kept him from spatial jumping away the moment the school bell rang was surprisingly a boy. The same boy from the bowling alley, who he had disrespected in the panic of the apocalypse. He had made unexpected ~~friends~~ allies with Kenny. Both Allison and Klaus had questioned this sudden friendship, but in a very Five like fashion, he glared and jumped away.

“My son has a boyfriend, Benny! He’s growing up so fast!” The words were obviously said jokingly, and the remaining family that sat in the living room chuckled. Five? With a crush? After the loss of Dolores, there was no chance Five would even think about something like that.

Or well, that’s what they thought until now.

Running into Kenny’s mother seemed to be unavoidable nowadays. She always appeared out of nowhere, lurking in the background. And if you didn’t notice her in the moment, when you looked back, she’d be there in the corner of your memory. They didn’t even attempt to ignore her anymore.

That’s what led to a trip to the zoo. It wasn’t for anything big like a birthday; she just wanted to go out and thought that Kenny and Five would like to spend the day together. Klaus apparently enlisted Allison as Five’s guardian without her knowing the day before, leaving her confused as she and Kenny’s mother followed after the boys into the gates.

It was a good time. Kenny’s mother, bless her soul, had tried her best to keep Allison incognito while Allison’s head was still wrapping around everything. Kenny and Five sped ahead, but stayed within their realm of vision. Kenny was curious about all the animals they came across, and hardly had to push for Five to give some facts that weren't laid across the tablets. Five seemed to enjoy himself.

“You don’t have a favorite animal? At all?” Kenny asked as he fed the parrot perched on his shoulder.

“It’s all subjective.” Five had two parrots, one on his shoulder, the other on his arm. He went back and forth as they allowed him to pet them. “It never crosses my mind enough to consider it. I suppose I have a preference for dogs.”

“Isn’t that the same thing?”

An eyebrow raised. “Not really.”

Allison chuckled along with Heather, Kenny’s mom, as Five went off on a small tangent. Kenny tended to interrupt with simple questions, but Five quickly answered them before continuing onwards. Allison rolled her eyes. If that were Klaus or Diego, hell anyone in their family who wasn’t mom, Five would go on a rant about how little brain cells everyone but him had.

Soon the parrots flew off, and the boys walked back towards the path hand in hand. She and Heather followed behind the two, talking softly as they were led to the aquarium.

Allison thought about getting a plush or hat for Klaus before her mind came to a halt.

Hand in hand?

Fingers interlocked, arms swinging lowly between them, shoulders brushing together. The pair were stuck onto each other the entire time of their visit, breaking away for food, restroom or interacting with the animals.

Allison begins to wonder if what Klaus said has any merit.

“So… you and Kenny, huh?” Five looked up absently with a tired face, before turning to Allison. The zoo visit lasted until well in the afternoon. He had driven them there, but now he slouched in the passenger seat as they headed home.

“Kenny and I what?”

“Nothing! It’s just… you’re cute together.”

“Cute toge-,” Five shot up, tiredness completely erased from his face, replaced with disgust and anger. “I am not with Kenny! Christ, Allison, he’s a child!”

‘You’re a child too.’ Allison thought, but didn’t dare say it aloud. “It was- I’ve never seen you willing to hold someone’s hand that long.”

“Kennith is a more touchy-feely type of person, and he seems to have it in his head that I’m touch starved.” Allison bit the inside her cheek. It caught Five’s attention. “What?”

Tapping her fingers against the wheel, she’s steeled herself for insults. “It’s fine if you want to have a relationship with someone your age, Five. You’re not in the apocalypse anymore, you don’t have to be alone.”

“Have you forgotten that my age is well past 50?” Allison sighed, wanting to say more, but Five was already removing the seat belt. “I don’t have time for this nonsense. I’ll meet you at home.” Before she could speak, the car was filled with a flash of blue, and she was alone.

She groaned, loud and heavy, and pulled out her phone. Even though Five insisted that their relationship wasn’t like that, she was still going to inform Klaus.


End file.
